


No Privacy

by Castielva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Young Dean, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielva/pseuds/Castielva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters never really had much privacy, leaving a 14 year old Sam embarrassed while giving an 18 year old Dean one more thing to tease his little brother about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this fic together out of pure boredom and thought it would be funny???? Oh and my friend forced me to get an account here so hi

It was a rather normal day for The Winchesters, really. Sam was a pubescent, 14 year old boy doing homework on his bed at the nasty motel room John had dumped the boys at. Beside Sam, was Dean. He was watching reruns of He-Man on the old, crappy television set because there was nothing else to do in a small, cramped motel room. The boys obviously weren't allowed to leave the place under strict orders by their father. Speaking of their father, John was out on a lead for a couple days in this small town in the middle of who-knows-where, West Virginia. Of course, it was the weekend and they definitely wouldn't be staying in this town for much longer.

Where they were really staying was a nice- well maybe not too nice to a typical person, but to the Winchesters, it was as close to nice as they'd had. It may have been a crummy apartment with no heat or air conditioning and maybe some cockroaches, but hey, they were happy and that's all that counted. The place was only temporary, though. Dean was a senior in high school and they were only going to stay there until he graduated, then they'd probably move on which made Sam a bit upset. He was a freshman and was beginning to get a good reputation with the soccer team and some girls, and this is where the problem comes in.

There was a girl in Sam's life. Well, maybe not really in Sam's life at the moment, but he did like her. Well, actually he like-liked her. The girl's name was Sandra Miller. Typical name for a girl, but to Sam, she was, well, hot! She was a Junior, but Sam could have high hopes, right? And being a young teenage boy with young teenage boy thoughts, he'd occasionally pop a boner thinking about, well, Sandra. She had a nice physique, a pretty face, long, flowing hair, she smelled like sweet-no, Sam had to quit thinking about that before he got a little too excited around his older brother Dean.

Sam was old enough to know what the birds and the bees were, how it worked, and everything else. Though, it still bothered him to talk about it. Sam had of course, you know, masturbated. What 14 year old boy hadn't? But, Dean was always a problem when Sam wanted to.

Dean wasn't shy about anything. He'd choke the chicken in the same room as Sam if he really wanted, but if he'd discover that his baby brother was doing it? Well, Sam would never hear the end of it. And it was hard for Sam to get away with it when they hardly ever had privacy. The places they stayed usually had a crappy lock, no lock, or Dean just didn't trust Sam to lock the door. With this problem, Dean would just walk right into the bathroom to do whatever he wanted to do without a care in the world. Sometimes Sam would be trying to have some privacy to get the deed done, and luckily Dean hadn't discovered anything. Yet.

Today Sam was a little more distracted than usual. Flashes of Sandra in her tight jeans, small see through shirt, and those double D breasts raced through his mind. After a moment, he looked up as Dean's voice broke the silence and realized he had a problem in his jeans.

"Hello, anybody in there?" Dean had asked again, having tried to get Sam's attention at least 5 times before.

With a blink, Sam looked at the eldest Winchester and cleared his throat. "Yeah, sorry. This math problem is really hard." He smiled sheepishly and shifted a bit.

With a raised eyebrow, Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. "Whatever, Nerd. As I asked before," he stood up and continued, "what do you want for dinner?"

Sam looked at his lap and placed a book over the bump in his pants, answering distractedly, "Uh, mac and cheese."

"We had that last night," Dean complained, but he knew it was the only thing they had unless they wanted to eat nothing.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like we have anything else, Dean." He attempted at standing to sneak to the bathroom without Dean noticing, well, his rather noticeable problem. And that he did. Sighing with relief, he locked the bathroom door in hopes that it worked and turned the shower on. Smiling to himself at the thought of the relief, he took his clothes off and stepped inside the hot, relaxing water. Closing his eyes in pleasure, he slowly moved his hand down to wrap his fingers around his erection to enjoy the pleasure. As he stroked, thoughts of Sandra running down the street in her skimpy jogging clothes flashed through his mind, breasts bouncing while beads of sweat beaded on her forehead and dripped to wet her voluptuous breasts. Then flashes of the girls in Dean's Busty Asian Beauties magazine flashed through his mind. Girls, girls, girls was the topic, causing Sam's breathing to become heavier and small moans to escape his lips. The build up in his lower stomach felt so good and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer when the door swung open, Dean strolling right on in, announcing, "Gotta piss!"

Sam squealed in humiliation and turned his body to face the wall. The shower had a glass door, so everything Sam was doing before hand was obviously seen by his older brother. Oh, God how embarrassed Sam was. His face was probably flaming red at this point.

Dean stared, gawking at his little brother. Part of him was proud that his little Sammy wasn't some prude, but he was also really happy to have another thing to give his Sammy shit for. Smirking, Dean teased in a baby voice, "Aww, wittle Sammy's giving himself a little five on one!"

Sam whined, "Deeeeeean! Go away!" He buried his face in his hands, utterly embarrassed.

Dean still smirked and put his hands up in surrender. "Still gotta pee, dude. Don't mind me, just continue charmin' the python." He went to pee, leaving Sam to continue whining about having no privacy.

At this point, Sam wasn't aroused at all anymore and the water was beginning to turn cold.

Dean finally started to back out of the bathroom, his cocky little smirk still not leaving his mouth. "Have fun, little Sammy." He finally left.

Sniffling, Sam turned the shower off and got dressed. He left the bathroom and ate dinner in silence.

For the rest of the night, and for the rest of his freshman year, Sam never heard the end of it. Dean would make fun of him for it every chance he got. And it wasn't the last time Dean had walked in on Sam doing it, either.

And this is why Sam hated having no privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it???


End file.
